


From Out of the Night - Drabble Collection

by pamz



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: 100 words, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamz/pseuds/pamz
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles born from a challenge on the New World Zorro Fanfiction Facebook Page.





	1. Twist of Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> 100-word drabble prequel to the episode "The Arrival". It was originally intended to be the beginning of a longer story I may still write. We'll see. *shifty eyes*
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

Gilberto Risendo glanced into the mirror. He looked every inch the caballero he truly was.

He sneered, remembering the story his mother had drilled into his head from the day he was born. Of how his true parents had told her to place their son in an orphanage because his leg was twisted. 

One would think there had been nothing wrong with it at all. He could do anything any other man could do - ride, fence, run. . . 

Today was the day he would avenge himself and his mother. The day he had been waiting for the whole of his life.


	2. Felipe's Guide to Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100-word drabble based on the episode "Zorro's Other Woman". I had intended to make this a slightly longer story but this about sums up what I was going to write.

A baby! What on earth was he supposed to do with a baby? All he knew about them was that they cried a lot and leaked at both ends. What had Diego been thinking? Why hadn't he taken this tiny nuisance to a female, like Victoria?

Felipe looked down at the baby in the basket who was happily sucking on her fingers. He smiled as he remembered that day, when the idea of taking care of a baby frightened him to his very toes. What a fool he had been, he thought as he kissed his daughter on the head.


	3. Unconsciously Conscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100-word drabble based on the scene in "Broken Heart, Broken Mask" where Victoria wakes up from her coma after being shot.

"Zorro is only a part of our past now."

What did Diego mean? Whose past? Victoria felt even more disoriented than when she first woke up.

Why would Diego believe so adamantly that he knew what Zorro would say or think? It was as if he had spoken to the masked man while she had been unconscious, recuperating from the bullet wound she had received protecting Zorro's life.

Or was there another reason why Diego thought he could speak for Zorro? One that she didn't even want to consider, if only because she wanted it so badly to be true.


	4. Sharp Dressed Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 100-word drabble inspired by LaCorelli's Sharp Dressed Man Zorro fanvideo.

Black silk shirt. Black trousers. Black sash. Black leather boots. Black satin cape. Black hat. Black leather gloves. Sword belt. Saber made of the finest Toledo steel. Knife inherited from his sword master. Black leather braided whip.

And the most important item of all - the black silk mask that concealed his identity from all and one. The alcalde, the lancers, the citizens of the pueblo de Los Angeles. And most importantly it hid him from the two people who would suffer the most from his masquerade.

With a sigh, Zorro mounted his black stallion and rode out into the night.


End file.
